cityoflosthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf: the Forsaken
"It disturbs me no more to find men base, unjust, or selfish than to seel apes mischievious, wolves savage or vultures ravenous." - Jean Paul Sartre Overview The Forsaken of Birlingfax county have only one safe haven from the packs of the Pure. The city of Lost Haven itself. The sarrounding townships and forests and rural country side are the territories of the Pure and make it very clear that none of Mother Luna's children are welcome. Forsaken numbers are low within the city a handful of packs call it their home but they do what they can to keep a hold on it, fighting off spirits, hosts, and the pure who venture within it's limits. Young packs don't generally live long as the odds are so highly stacked against them, but those that do can make a name for themselves. W:tF has a strong sense of a city under siege and of threats from within, the city has a restrictive atmosphere for it's Uratha population. Howls of the Moon The smell of car exhausts, alcohol, piss and all the emotions of the Humans all around us. The high pitch whine of electricity cutting though cables, the constant chatter of voices, music and random sounds. The sight of mortals ignorantly going on with their life not knowing the effects they truly have. The taste of chemicals in the air and of the processed foods and fat from fast food restraunts and street side carts. The choked wind going through your hair, the reflection of glass and the feel of concrete between ones paws. This is how it feels to be a beast trapped in the artificial prison that is a city pup and you'll listen well if you plan to stay. You're sitting there looking at me as if what I said isn't really a bad thing, but believe me to most of us it is. The half of us that is animal wants to prowl in the forests and fields, to taste the blood of game feel the fresh breeze through our fur and the sight of clear skys, sound of nothing but the animal cries and grass rustling and to smell the earthy smells of soil, tree bark and the fear of our prey. But all of that is kept from us. We are kept prisoner here where most of the time is spent in naestu not truly experiencing what we are. Now you're looking at me again strangely pup. You're wondering why we don't just move out into the forests, planes, riverlands and lakes that are so common here. The Ashenga keep us prisoner here or as some see it keep us under siege. You've heard them howling on the nights of the new moon where Mother Luna cannot see their blasphemy. They outnumber us pup and they don't fear shedding our blood as they have sworn no oaths not to and they make it very clear the Luthar Iduthag are not welcome outside of the city. No need to look confused you'll learn our words soon enough. In fact the sooner the better they'll come in useful to you. Now you can change form and you can do things that are different from when you where uragarum and during the nuzusul. You have a fire in your heart and a rage that is likely to erupt without warning. You're faster, stronger, and heal quicker you have powers and senses beyond those of humans, other than those like yourself what have you to fear you wonder. The spirits of the world do not like us we represent to many of them what the Ashenga currently represent to us and the resent us for our nature of being both physical and spiritual creatures. Many will fear you, some will try and kill you and make you pay for the acts of your ancestors. Admittedly some you will sway to your side and they will be strong allies. Spirits and the Ashenga and the Spirits are not the only threats we face young pup, we have the Shartha to contend with admittedly I've only heard of the Beshilu rats within the city but the Azalu spiders are more cunning and they may be hiding in wait for a plump young pup to feast upon so watch your step here and in the hisil. Ahh I guess I'll need to explain that too you as well. There are two worlds which we can exist within the gurihal which is this world we're in now, the physical world for lack of a better way to explain it, and there is the Hisil a shadow of this world filled with spirits of all shapes, sizes and power. Between these two worlds is what we call the gauntlet, unfortunately I don't have the time to explain our history to you but the gauntlet keeps spirits in the hisil and humans in the gurihal and at points in this gauntlet there are weak points where things can cross between and where the essence which powers many of your new powers can be harvested. You scared yet pup? I hope not we need more blood in the city if we've any hope of escaping this prison. Remember show the Ashenga you are proud of what you are and howl to the moon when luna shows her face and hope she listens and blesses you. You'll need all the help you can get. Son of Trees, Ithaeur of the Hirafahra Hissu and Alpha of Gaias Children Tribes Unlike some of the other supernatural groups who's larger bodies play important roles amongst their society in regards to the Uratha their tribe is important but holds not strong control over them in the way a vampire covenant or mage order does over their members. In Forsaken society bonding and associating with other Tribes is quite common and finding packs with Uratha from multiple tribes is the norm. The Pure differ somewhat in the fact that pure packs are generally made entirely from a single tribe. Auspices Other than representing what sign of the moon the forsaken they rarely bond purely because of their auspice, it's a more natural thing to group with others of differing auspices when forming a pack and other than the occasional Ithaeur mentor student relationships for the teaching of rituals and rites being the same auspice is rarely a reason to be on friendly terms. Forsaken Packs Packs are where the main meat and bones of werewolf politics and society lie. While Tribes can reveal a rough idea of a werewolves outlook on life and an auspice can give you a vague idea of what they are blessed to do a werewolf pack is a strong tight night bond between wolves and usually provides a much clearer picture of what it's members are capable of and their goals and motives. Werewolves also carve out their territory based on pack and so in matters of politicing and disputes it's generally between packs. The Forsaken packs are restricted to the city proper as th sarounding territory is over run by Pure and other things. A list of Forsaken Packs in the City. NPC Packs The Bone Gnawers Gaia's Children The World Serpents PC Packs Tyrs Gauntlet Pure Packs The Packs of the Pure rarely parlay with forsaken packs and generally don't play well with one another. Not that the Forsaken packs are shining examples of unity either. As mentioned above the Pure Packs are generally formed by members of the same tribe and also generally outnumber their forsaken brethren at 2 to 1. Forsaken are vicious killers and depending on the tribe who forms the pack can cause of sorts of havok for the local forsaken. Moon Skinners Fierce Ash Brotherhood Heralds of Argentum Faces of Note The following are links to pages that reveal Player Characters and Non Player Characters within the City of Lost Haven. Quick Nav Home Mortal Mage Vampire Werewolf Hunter Changling Category:Home Category:WtF